


Early Morning Love

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the times John likes the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



> There was lots of angst in the main story I gave Iceland for M/M Rarepairs so I decided to make an a not-so-angsty treat to give too. :P

These are the times John likes the most. When it seems like time seems to slow down for the sole purpose of inspiring beauty. When the world is quiet, save for slow breathing.

The windows are just beginning to shine early dawn across their bed sheets, and leave a warm halo around all of Wally’s skin, as he peacefully sleeps, kissing the soft dusting of freckles, like John is so tempted to. (And if that isn’t inspired beauty, John doesn’t know what is.) In fact, he’s more than a little eager to have another round of the kind of passionate, sensual love making that they shared last night. But then he’d have to break the spell of this moment, rouse Wally from all the dreams that have left that sweet smile on his delicate, pink lips. And he’s not quite ready to do that.

He knows that later they will twine together and make each other come undone with love. Just not yet. No, not yet. For now, he’ll just bask in all the counterpoint splendors of the man he loves, already bare and gracefully alluring before his eyes and the intoxicating anticipation of what he knows is to come.

Suddenly, a single blue-green eye opens and a low huff of laughter escapes Wally. “I know this might sound a kind of cliché, but do you think you could speed up a bit on your little early morning pining ritual? I’d really like to rush on into the sex already.” Wally throws back the sheets, and brings his naked body closer, both eyes now staring into John’s dancing with mirth, all traces of sleep gone.

John affects a put-upon sigh, although his laughter betrays him. “Always running head first into everything! When will you learn to just take it slow?”


End file.
